<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good puppy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102064">good puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Dom Tubbo, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub tommy, dog ears, the sex toy is a vibrating tail dildo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:36:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy looked at his reflection carefully. The gentle pink dusting on his cheeks, the small white shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, the small black skirt that came to his mid thigh, and the black thigh highs that hugged his legs perfectly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>suck my dick just leave me alone. Comments are turned off so don't even try. I did not use the character tag to try and make the possibility of people who do not wish to find this, nearly impossible. If you have seen this fic it means u actively are looking in the romantic tag and that's an issue for you, not me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy looked at his reflection carefully. The gentle pink dusting on his cheeks, the small white shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, the small black skirt that came to his mid thigh, and the black thigh highs that hugged his legs perfectly. Atop his head sat a small pair of yellow dog ears (scarily close to his natural hair colour now that he looked closer at them) they were the kind that bent down, not sitting straight up, similar to those of an Australian Shepherd. Tommy let out a shaky laugh at his reflection, this was all too much for a silly little bit on his channel. The ears, the skirt, the thigh highs, It all seemed too much for him. Just as Tommy gripped the clip that held the right ear to his hair, his door opened to reveal his friend standing there in shock. </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy what are you wearing," Toby muttered after a beat of silence. </p><p>Tommy tried to stutter out any form of excuse, he tried to mention how it was a bit for the channel, how this wasn't something he wanted to do; however, nothing came out. He stood there rapidly opening and closing his mouth as no sound escaped him. Toby just raised an eyebrow at Tommy's silence, a small chuckle escaping the smaller boy as they walk towards him.</p><p>"It's ok, you can be into whatever you want, it's 2020 afterall, man," Toby said gleefully, patting Tommy on the back harder than he had intended, causing Tommy to fall forwards and onto the ground (not having expected the impact). </p><p> </p><p>Silence spread across the pair for a moment, neither of them knowing what to do until a small whimper left Tommy's lips. Toby panicked and lifted Tommy back to his feet, checking him over a few times to make sure he isn't hurt. Although Tommy was standing there, cheeks flushed even more with both the proximity of his friend and the feeling of Toby being rough with him replaying in his mind causing an...unwelcome feeling flow through him. Toby didn't seem to notice the way Tommy blushed harder, the way he leaned into all the little touches they littered across his body as he checked him for any damage, the way he was holding back whimpers and pleas when Toby would move his body around to check other areas, or even the way Tommy would bite his lip when Toby pressed against one of his pressure points without realising. </p><p> </p><p>"T-Toby, I'm fine," Tommy tries to reassure them, trying to get Toby to stop touching him all over, to stop checking on him, and to stop making him feel this way. Toby Reluctantly lets go, taking a step back and that's when they notice.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy, are you - are you, blushing?" They ask, worry leaving their body as curiousity takes over. </p><p>Tommy looks down and nods his head slowly. Toby smiles at him and giggles slightly, putting his hands on Tommy's waist and swaying them side to side casually (which caused Tommy to blush further at the feeling of Toby touching him again).</p><p> </p><p>Toby pushed Tommy onto the bed playfully, ignoring the whimpers that came from him as they did so, sitting on Tommys lap before they began to tickle him. Loud laughter fills the room as Toby's fingers dance along Tommy's sides, pushing away any feeble attempts to stop them. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy begins to plead for Toby to stop, his face growing even more red as he tries to stop the blood from going south as Toby is sitting on his lap. However, his attempts are futile as Toby suddenly stops, a small smirk grows on their face as they feel something poking their thigh. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Toby I-I couldn't-" Tommy rushes out, trying to explain himself. Toby only laughs once more, but this time it was lower and more slow. The noise caused Tommy to heat up even more, the deep rumbles that come from Toby's throat as they laugh at his situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Is the puppy hard?" Toby mutters.</p><p>Tommy shivered, this didn't sound like his Toby, something had clearly snapped and Tommy craved more more more.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes Toby, I'm sorry I couldn't help it," He shakily replied, trying to readjust himself from under Toby. </p><p> </p><p>"I have just the thing for you, you are lucky I kept this in my bag from when I bought it earlier," Toby said coolly before getting up and walking to their bag by the door. Tommy lay there patiently, waiting to see what Toby was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Toby dug through their bag and pulled out what looked like a fluffy dogs tail, the same colour as his ears. Tommy blushed when he saw the end of the tail, the medium sized dildo that had the tail attached to the base. Along with the toy, Toby pulled out a remote before turning back around and walking back toward Tommy. He shivers when Toby slides their hands up his skirt, gently pulling his boxers off of his body, leaving him exposed under the skirt.</p><p> </p><p>Toby grabs lube from Tommy's bedside drawer, coating his fingers in the cold gel before slowly pressing a finger inside of Tommy. He sucks in a breath at the feeling, lifting one of his hands to his mouth to bite down on the back of it, containing his sounds. Toby speeds up his hand when Tommy's whimpers become gentle moans for more, carefully adding a second finger inside along with the first. </p><p> </p><p>"You're doing so well, Tommy. Such a good puppy for me," Toby mumbled, their face flushing at their own words.</p><p>Tommy nods his head and slowly begins to move his hips against Toby's fingers, trying to get them deeper, to feel more than what he was getting. Toby chuckled lowly before taking his fingers out. They tease him by circling the toy around his hole, pushing in ever so slightly before pulling back out. Tommy moves his hips against the teasing, his eyes rolling back when Toby decides to put it all the way inside. </p><p> </p><p>"F-Fuck Toby!" Tommy cried out, arching his back against the toy.</p><p>Toby smirked and stood up, walking away from the boy on the bed. Tommy was about to complain when a large shock ran up his spine causing him to flinch and let out a loud moan around his hand. Toby only smirks harder, turning up the vibrations from the toy even further. </p><p>"Toby, Toby, Toby, fuck!!" He moans out, hips stuttering as he clenches around the toy in his ass, getting closer and closer to his final release.</p><p> </p><p>"You getting close, Tommy?" Toby asked sweetly, Tommy's furious nodding only made their eyes darken as they put the toy on the highest setting, ignoring Tommy's begs for them to turn it down. Toby listens as Tommy's whimpers got more frequent and rung at a higher pitch. They walk towards him once more, wrapping their hand around his dick as they began to stroke him quickly, pulling Tommy closet and closer.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy arches his back and let's out a loud moan of Toby's name before coming all over their hand and his chest. Toby smiles, turning off the toy and kissing Tommy's gently. </p><p> </p><p>"Keep the toy in, I like you dressed like a puppy," Toby whispers into the kiss, Tommy smiling as he wraps his arms around Toby's waist, cuddling him gently.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>